


Prom Date

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, MSR, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 11, The Unremarkable House (X-Files), family fic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: Mulder and Scully's daughter gets asked to prom - but by someone unexpected... Mulder helps Scully get her ready.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

> When I was looking through my fics to finally post to AO3 I found this and had no recollection of writing this AT ALL but it's really cute so I hope you enjoy :)

She watches as their daughter sits on their couch playing the new video game Mudler got her for her birthday. When she opened it, Mulder told her he was the only one she was allowed to play it with so that they could talk about the cryptids. He said Scully would ruin it with facts. Scully sits down next to her as she finishes the next level. 

“Was that a high score?” Scully asks.

“Yeah, don’t tell dad.” she replies, smiling.

Scully laughs and brushes the hair out of her daughter's face. “How was school today? Are you excited for the end of the year?”

“It was good I guess. I can’t wait for it to be over.”

“Are they doing anything fun after exams?”

“Well, actually...” she says as she turns on the couch to face her mother. “Prom is next month and someone asked me.”

“Oh really?” Scully asks, trying not to sound too excited. “Did you say yes?”

“Well, I haven’t told them anything yet. I said I would have to wait and ask you guys.”

Scully smiles and slides closer to her and wraps her arm around her. “Of course you can go. Who asked you?”

“Well that’s the other thing I wanted to tell you.” She starts to fidget and picks up the video game controller again. She starts pressing random menu options on the XBox thinking Scully doesn’t notice the shift in comfort. “Her name’s Maya. We’ve been friends for a few months now and-”

“Is that what you’re worried about telling me?” Scully interrupts.

“Well, I mean, I know you and dad are cool but getting asked to a dance is already embarrassing to have to tell you.”

She leans forward and kisses her daughter’s forehead slowly. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’m just excited to go shopping to get you something to wear.” She smiles, helping to change the subject.

“Thanks mom, me too.” 

Scully gets up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen. “You’re dad will be home from the store soon, what do you want for dinner?”

“Umm whatever you guys are having is fine. And mom?”

She pokes her head around the doorway to the kitchen. “Yeah?”

“Do you think you could do my makeup?”

“Of course! How’s pasta for dinner?”

“Pasta’s good.” she says as she starts another round of battling zombies and other monsters.

  
  
  


After dinner and after homework, Mulder and Scully find themselves alone on the couch, his arm around her as she leans against him, her feet up on the armrest. 

“She got asked to prom.” Scully whispers as he plays with her hair.

“Wow. She’s getting so big.”

“We did good, I think.”

“I think so too. Today she beat me six times on that new game I got her. I didn’t even let her win.”

“She’s smart.”

“I know where she gets that from.” He says as he nudges her.

“So who’s this guy I’m going to have to interrogate?”

“Actually, there might not need to be any interrogating. Unless you want to terrify a 15 year old girl.”

“Oh really?” He says, smiling.

“Yep. She told me today.”

“Hope she’s a good kid.”

“I think our kid is smart enough to pick ‘em. I trust her. That’s not even what I’m really nervous about.”

“What is it?” He says as he wraps his arm tighter around her.

“She wants me to do her makeup. And the truth is, I haven’t changed my makeup routine in probably 20 years and she’s probably expecting me to know what every 15 year old does.”

“Our daughter is going to her first dance with her first date and this is what you’re worried about?”

“Well, I used to do Melissa’s makeup when we were younger but that was a long time ago. I have no idea what girls wear nowadays.”

“Well maybe we can do some research.” He says trying not to laugh.

Scully turns quickly on the couch to face him. “I have an idea.” She says as she puts her hand on his knee. “Don’t laugh.”

“I’m scared to ask.”

“Mulder, maybe I could, you know, practice.”

He pauses for a second realizing what she means. “You wanna practice on me I suppose?”

“Didn’t I always tell you she had your eyes?” She says wryly.

“You knew I’d say yes. I’d do anything for my girls.”

  
  
  


“Mulder hold still.” Scully says as she moves his hand away from his face. “I need you to stop squirming.”

“Scully, my face is itchy.” 

“You’d think I had three kids instead of two.” She whispers under her breath.

“I heard that.” He says as he opens one eye to squint at her.

“You need to stop squeezing your eyes shut. How am I supposed to put this eyeliner on?” She turns away from the YouTube tutorial she has pulled up on her laptop.

“If she ever says I never do anything for her, we need to tell her about this.”

“Mulder, I think I’m going to take pictures of you and use them as blackmail if you don’t stand still.”

“Ok. Ok.”

  
  


“Ok I’m done.” She says, setting down the mascara. “You look horrible.”

“Well gee thanks, Scully.” He gets up and looks in the mirror as she rolls her eyes at him. “Hey I kinda like this new look for me. Should I model for you to get an idea?”

Scully shakes her head and laughs. “Mulder, you’re too much.”

“I’m serious. Do you want me to model under different lights so you can get a good idea of what it looks like?” 

“Ok sure.” She suppresses a laugh.

He walks into their bedroom and turns on the light and looks in the mirror.

“Scully, I didn’t know I had such a good complexion. Look at all these wasted years. I could have been a real model.”

“Yeah, too bad you wasted them in the basement office with no sunlight.”

He moves over to her, grabs her waist, and pulls her closer to him. They start swaying as he brushes his favorite wayward strand of hair from her face. “I wouldn’t have traded those years in the basement for anything.”

“Me neither. Look at what we have now.” She says as she brushes her thumb against his cheek.”

“We did really good with her.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” She stands on her tiptoes and reaches up to kiss him. “Come on, let’s wash this off. We’ve got some prom planning to do.”


End file.
